unintentional
by pandemoniumWriter
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a assassin Alfred Jones was supposed to die by Arthur Kirkland for a client who wanted him dead,but an emotion he isn't familiar with stalls him from doing his job. (this is gonna be a series i think, im not sure yet)
1. chapter 1

Hello my name is Arthur kirkland i have a million and one enemies all because i cant hold my tongue and when i have an opinion i say it and don't think of the consequences. This sadly got me shot,stabbed, or both...at the same time my job also isn't helping since im supposed to work for a assassination company meaning i have to travel from one place to another alot,but one particular mission I sadly failed in cause i couldn't find it in my sarcastic big mouthed heart to kill him and ill explain why.

It was a december evening 2 weeks before christmas when I ran into him, almost dropping my suitcase i had been carrying cause the snow made it almost impossible to move "Sorry..." the man said rather loudly as he reached a hand out for me to grab, taking it and looking up at his face i immediately knew who it was, "what in the bloody hell is your rush" so maybe i regretted asking him that way but at the moment i had to at least "act" mad "im kinda late for a meeting- fuck i messed up you suit im so sorry dude but i really do have to go,here this is my business number call me tomorrow at 7:45 and ill get you a new suit or something,but like for real im sorry my man" how he spoke was rushed as he had stumbled over his words, he had quickly shoved his card into my hands and ran off before i utter a word 'well that was...strange' i thought looking down at the card in my hand "As i thought...Alfred Froster Jones...I found you by accident...this is gonna be a easy job" I told myself as i looked at the direction he ran off too,foot prints showing me in the snow 'New York is to bloody cold' I complained as i began walking to the nearest hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

The nearest hotel was 2 miles away and lets just say without all the training my commander/boss (idk) made me do i would be as good as dead because not only was it extremely cold but it also was snowing and by snowing i mean it was practically a blizzard out there so when i walked into the fancy looking hotel of course people stared i looked insane,walking in that bloody weather.

Walking up to the counter i could obviously see they didnt know how exactly they should act so i just flat out said "I need a room" and almost immediately everyone went back to minding they're own business "the only room we have costs 500 a day..." it was a outrageous price for a single room but then again the room looked more like a huge one apartment complex "fine" i quickly pay it and head to my room one of the staff so kindly showed me to " thank you" i mutter before walking to the warm room and stripping off my jacket and boots "finally out of that bloody storm" i say outloud stretching as i closed the door with my foot "Now...Alfred Jones...lets see what i can find out about you" opening my still snow covered suitcase i pulled out my laptop and began my research. I didnt even realize what time it was till the sun oh so slightly peaked over the buildings below.

I quickly look up at the clock and saw it was 5:30 the sun still had a hour before it was over the building so i thought "maayyybbeee" it was time for bed since i has to get up at around 7:35 to get ready to meet my "victim" of the month.

My alarm didnt go off at all at all i ended up waking up 30 minutes late meaning i may have actually missed my chance to call him and arrange that "meet up" if you so call it but none the less i still called him four rings go by before he picks up "Hello Alfred Jones speaking" and suddenly i freeze up it was like panic set in except it didnt feel like panic, it was another emotion i wasnt familiar with,my heartbeat picked up to a uncomfortable rate, i began bitting my tongue and stuttering over my words "Um...this i...is Arthur Kirkland the guy you s..spilled coffee over yesterday..." there was a long silence on the other end for a while at this point anxiety started to take its toll 'maybe i dialed the wrong number fuck no wait he said his name Alfred Jones no wait there could be millions of Alfred Jones in New York' so i tried to hang up "Ma...maybe i dialed the wrong num-" but before i could finish he spoke up cutting me off "OH YOUR THE GUY WHO I GAVE MY BUSINESS CARD TO!" it was like one of those ureka moments cause once again he cut me off "Sorry about that yesterday,if i didnt make it to that meeting i was gonna be in for hell dealing with my boss" i could hear the rolling chair hes sitting in squeak as he moves from one place to another, his rambling was the only reason why i was able too properly gain my composure and speak "its alright, though that stain really did cost a arm and a leg to clean off at the cleaners" i lied looking to the left of me was my suit the coffee stain i hadn't even noticed till i had tooken it off "oh god no no you shouldnt have fuck... Maybe...how about dinner!? That way i can make it up to you!" it took me a moment to process what exactly he had said but than it dawned on me "like a date" i choked out "kind of i guess it'll be out of business hours technically, i would say maybe lunch would be better but..." "i understand your busy" "yeah.." "ok what time should i head ou-" again head cut off "nope im picking you up" "wait what-" "where do ya live?" this man really insane but i would like to say 20 minutes pass of us going back and forth before i gave up "Fine...Im at marel drive...the one by the park...meet me at the lobby in Chandler hotel " and with that information we picked a time and hung up, looking at the time i sigh "i have a whole 2 hours to wait..." i sigh as i looked at my phone scrolling through the endless list of contacts i have "Joy will want to know i found him..." i mutter to myself as i found Joys name in my contacts "I've found Jones..." i began as she had immediately picked up, must not be a busy day today,I thought "good is he dead yet" i mentally sigh "no not yet im supposed to be meeting him soon though" "pick up the pace Kirkland our client wants him as good as dead as soon as possible" my heart stopped for a moment but i replied "of course ma'am" i sigh and hung up 'Joy fucking despises me' i thought throwing on my phone onto my stained suit.

Two hours passed and i had 20 minutes to be in the lobby to meet Jones again 'Ill just have to wear my other suit...' i sighed in annoyance as i walk around my hotel (house) room. I was 5 minutes early so scrolling through random social medias was what i spent most of my time doing till a tap on my shoulder made me look up "hey again" Alfred waved half heartedly "ready?" he aski only nodded because it was the only thing i could do he kept taking my breath away, "great lets go i have a restaurant my brother owns we can go to" He smiled and ushered me to get up "alright alright" i sigh and stand only now does it occur to me that i could 1 kill him when he gets in his car or 2 kill him first thing after eating dinner with the guy I bite my tongue and frowned as i walk behind him and grew angry at myself for being so indecisive.

Im guessing he must have sensed that i was...off if you would put it that way because before noticed he had stopped walking and turned around making me bump into him with a surprisingly quiet "oomph" i immediately look up "hey are you ok?" we were outside by now standing just outside his car 'when did we get here' i thiught as i replied with a dry "yeah" i hoped that was enough but he kept pushing "you seemed a little... spaced out...are you sure your ok? We could cancel for tonight and do this some other time" he offered concern written clear on his face,my heart fluttered "thats very kind of you...but im fine i promise" how could someone so kind have enemies that want him dead i thought sighing mentally "Alright then...if you say so" we just...stared at each other for about...30 seconds i could honestly tell he was scanning my eyes for even the slightest sign we may need to cancel because i may not be feeling well.

I dont know why but his steady eyes made me feel calm suddenly as my hips were in his hands...wait...his hand- my face quickly turned a scarlet red before i removing his hands from my body "now how about that dinner" i began speaking stumbling over my words "right get in qnd we can go" he grinned oh so brightly making me blush ten times harder 'God dammit calm down' i told my self as i finally got into his car "how far away is it anyway?" "from here... About an hour from my place its 20 minutes" he informed me "Wait so you passed it coming to get me!?!" i exclaimed turning quickly "yeah buts not really a problem" "you idiot i could have easily got a cab to drive me there to meet you!" i frowned "i didnt want you to have to pay for the drive there especially with all this traffic" he explained driving down the road "i see..." i sighed and looked out the window watching the lights on the road zoom passed me the car filled with a comfortable silence as music was softly being played on the radio.

When we arrived to the restaurant the first thing i notice was just how big the whole area was 'holy shit' not to mention that it was a two story building which also had a balcony and much more as i scanned the area taking in the beautiful area "You ready"Alfred finally broke the silence and forced me out of a trance i didn't even know i was in "yeah lets go..." i felt a slight grin grow on my face.


	3. Chapter 3 (1)

Walking up to the desk in the lobby like area stood a dark blonde man with beautiful blue eyes "hey Matty" Alfred smiled as he walked up gaining this Mattys persons attention "oh hey Alfred..." he spoke softly and looked over at me "what did you do this time" he asked Alfred as he looked back up at him "why do you always think i did something" Alfred asked slightly offended "because the only time you come here is when you skrewed something up...now...what did you do.?" Alfred groaned as i held back a chuckle 'hes an clutz' i came to realise "nothing i just ya know...spilt coffee on his suite" he pointed to me chuckling weakly "this is like the 20th person this month Alfred" Matty sighed before actually speaking to me "im sorry my brother is...and idiot...and a clutz at times...but he doesn't mean to do any harm" explained his voice laced with annoyance "don't worry about it after today i wont have to worry about running into him again" i smiled lightly earning a smile back from the man "taxi?" he asked "no im just not gonna leave my room till this weather clears up" i explained earning a chuckle "smart,well anyways ill get Gilbert to show you two to your seats" "sweet Gilberts working night shift today" "well he kinda insisted, so i wouldnt have to deal with both jobs" he explained pressing a orange button on the desk and in a matter of seconds a white haired man with mesmerizing red eyes came in with a bird on his shoulder "Alfred!" he yelled 'oh dear two loudass to deal with' i thought mentally sighing and stepping out of the way as the did this REALLY complicated hand shake,like fingers shouldnt bend that way but what ever "how ya doing man treating my brother right" call me on my bullshit but i swear his sentence sounded more like a threat than a question, my suspicions were only confirmed when Gilbert nervously chuckled and scratched his neck "Yep peachy and of course i have look at him" Matty face palmed and i just kind of...sighed and looked over at him and asked silently "did this happen all the time?" i guess he knew what i was gonna ask or some thing cause he slowly nodded hand still on his face as he groaned loudly catching the idiots attention as they were hinting in theyre conversation dumb threats left and right "enough you two Gilbert show them to their table" Matty demanded "ok ok" Gilbert sighed before grinning like and idiot "follow me" he gave Matty a quick kiss on his cheek before showing us to our table which was indeed in doors "ill be right back!" Gilbert excused himself as he jogged back downstairs leaving both me and Alfred to sit alone looking at the menu.

I dont know how he had got me laughing as hard as i did sending me into tears as i hold my stomach trying my best to keep quiet even though there was barely anyone on this floor but still here i was laughing tears in my eyes as Alfred him self chuckled at the scene infront of him and tried to calm the laughter down "alright alright no more life stories of when i was a kid" i was able to calm down a little as i wipe a tear from my eye "but why a frog" i was smiling like a mad man "I don't know The Princess and the frog really got to me" "You think you would get the idea of what's reality and what's not at that age" "I was 6!" he whisper yelled turning a light pink at his ears "still" i chuckle wants more "you were such a dummy as a child" i smiled and looked at him through slightly blurred vision "my brother said i caused him hell as a child too" he chuckled once more as i saw his expression change to a grin as he seemed to recall his child hood "but never mind me its your turn now" quickly popped out of that bubble of memories "oh right..." i had to think passed all the torture of being moved from foster home to foster home till i remembered just how i got my last name find any really happy memories as a child "well...i was a foster child for a while as my father had just went to jail and i was supposed to stay with a family till he came out but he ended up dying when a prison fight broke out with some of the security the day before his release he ended up getting shot making me go from foster home to foster because they claimed there wasn't enough room in the orphanage so i had to live with random families..." memories flooded back to my cruel childhood before i found the kirklands grimacing at the thoughts of being kicked out the house in the freezing weather and all the beatings he would get from then same greedy and unsatisfied people before continuing on "but..after all the transferring from household to house hold...I finally was 'adopted' into a household at the age of 15 going on 16 years old they surprised me really, i wasn't really...into interacting with the Kirkland's but when i did i could some how make this laugh or interested in what i had to say at times, theyre sons...god were they a handful they would always pick on me for the smallest thing...like i have this close...friend who i used to always hang out with after a few weeks of being adopted" I now chuckled at the thought "they would pester me and tease me about dating him or something which was completely absurd but i guess it didnt help that me turning red in the face didnt help that either" i mumble little complains about the general annoyance of my brothers to my self as Alfred seemed to still be able to hear everything i said under my breath as he had chuckled every so often "you really are something you know that" he smiled at me again sending shocks up my spine and butterflies in my stomach and like usual my face brightens to a red "is that a good thing or a bad thing" i asked jokingly earning a playful "who knows" as a response earning more of a giggle to escape my lungs before i finally thought "i need to calm down before you kill or something" i chuckled standing "one moment" i said walking away.

'I cant believe myself god im such a fucking idiot for falling for this man' i beat myself up for this as i stared into the mirror dragging my fingers down my face 'How could i have fallen in love with the victim,god this was supposed to had happened' i groan in annoyance before playing with a ring on my fingers which secretly was like my weapons guide,saying a specific word triggers a holographic menu of daggers darts and poisons that were all around my body "microscopic diffusion" i never did understand why the word for this was that but whatever,searching for a small combat knife which i did find after some time of bullshitting 'i need to end this before it ends up completely bad' i sigh before tucking the combat knife in his sleeve and leaving the restroom luckly he didnt have to somehow navigate behind Alfred because he was already behind him the second he left the bathroom,so he creeped behind him positioning his knife in his hand 'one quick slice than i really do have to flee this place' i was now directly behind him knife in hand all i had to do was...cut...but i couldn't 'come on we don't have all day...' i tried i really did...but i froze up i couldnt move, i felt...terrified at the fact i couldnt do such a easy task all because i had fallen for a guy i have barely known for two days now , i tried convincing myself 'itll be a semi quick death' but than the thought of him bleeding out till he died worried me 'he'll be able to leave this god forsaken world'but then i started to think about the affects of him dying by my hands 'JUST FUCKING DO IT ITS JUST LIKE THE LAST GUY KILL HIM' i screamed to my self but ended up tucking the knife back in my sleeve and kinda of tapped his shoulder earning a surprised yelp making me snicker and earning a whine from him as he halfheartedly glared at me "not...funny." he spoke as i gave him a grin "yeah sure" i chuckled and sat down.

I swear i thought as i sat down in my seat that i saw someone watching me "ok so are you ready to leave its getting pretty late" Alfred smiled "yeah sure its almost 11 as we speak" i looked at my phone before getting up and stretched as Alfred placed the money for our dinner on the table before coming to my side as i yawned 'i didnt get alot of sleep at all yesterday' i thought as i felt myself rock slightly "Arthur?" Alfred looked at me with concern "just tired love, i really should be sleep by now,especially since i do have a business call tomorrow at 9" i yawned once more "fuck im sorry about that ill get you home as soon as possible!" Alfred had them grabbed my hand and guided me downstairs before i kind of zoned out and before i knew it i was being carried and i kid you not,to my room where he somehow got my roomkey from my jacket and opened up the door "ok Artie you home again..." i heard his voice go in an out as he was trying to decide rather or not to leave just like that and after 20ish minutes he left.

Next morning i woke up to the sun being in him eyes practically blinding me, I get up off my bed which was unexplainably comfy and looked at the time 8:35 I sigh and change out of the clothes i had previously worn the night before feeling as though something was missing, when suddenly i got a text,probably from Joy, I had assumed before actually looking at my phone, 'she can wait though...ill just say i was asleep' i snicker, I never really liked my boss since she was pretty much a bitch to everyone, i quickly found some clothes and quietly headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When i got out of the shower i finally did see what joy wanted. But the text wasnt from Joy. It was from...Alfred... 'Why the hell is he...' i opened his text to see he said he was coming over around 10 cause i had accidently dropped my ring and wallet in his car "..." looking at my hand it struck me,my ring has always been too big on my finger and i could get that fixed...but i was lazy...and now my laziness brought me this situation "fuck" i mutter as i grab my laptop and sit on my bed only to be greeted with 59 missed calls from joy, I paled knowing if call her back shes gonna be pissed,i sigh and press the recall button on my screen.


	4. Chapter 3 (2)

she immediately answered and doesnt she looked pissed "you ignored my calls Kirkland" i was gonna make an excuse on why i didnt call her but she again cut me off "And also have finished your job yet I have another job for you" she was completely off subject "um...no...ive tried but...hes always in a public area ma'am" I replied scratching my neck awkwardly "of course excuses excuses why does it seem you cant seem to find a way to kill this man Kirkland, its never stopped you before" i frown she was telling the truth ive never tooken this long to kill a person but he was different in a way human emotions kept getting in the way as i tried stalling me. "Joy.. I cant help the fact hes all ways in the open-" "Kirkland" she sounded pissed as she had finally turned around to look at the screen "you have till the end of next month to kill him and i better see him dead in shape or form do whatever it is you have to do in order to kill this man do you understand" there was a long pause on my side of the phone call when i finally spoke "why do you want him dead so badly" i had a death wish no one was supposed to question who ever was in charge absolutely no one except the people above them, now joy really wasnt happy as i saw her narrow her eyes and speak slowly "are you questioning my authority?" "no im questioning why you want him dead so bad if it was to move onto a more important person you could easily drop the mission and tell them you couldnt do it...but thats oddly not the case" i spoke to her with a sly and questioning tone, she was speechless really so i asked once more with a little more confidence "why do you want him dead so badly ms Joy, what trouble did you put yourself in?" i added and extra question and she cut the conversation short with a quick " Why i need him dead is my business and if i was in any trouble i could handle it on my own u have a month kirkland good bye" that was a obvious lie but of course i know my limits and sighed unpleased with my answer "yes Joy i got it" "good" she straightened her self in her seat as she pressed the end call button on her side leaving me to my own devices which in this case was to see when Alfred was coming over.


	5. Chapter 4

It took him what seemed like forever to reply to my text but when he did reply he said he would be here in 30 minutes so i decided to clean my room and do more research on Alfred even though i pretty much have all the information i needed to know his daily schedule but i guess one thing peeked my interest "he reads to the orphanage kids on the weekend...?" i read little events thats supposed to be happening when i saw today hes reading to a orphanage not to far out north from here in 2 hours "hes busy today..." i cringed at the sadness laced in with my words "knock knock you still awake" Alfred said through the door leaving me to think hes a idiot for being so loud "here i come" i sigh and close my laptop getting up and walking to the door opening it and letting Alfred in and letting him close the door as i laid on my stomach on my bed staring at hom "Sleep well?" "yeah its just ya know funny how i don't remember walking to my room and unlockin- you know what i don't remember ever getting into the car either" i watched in amusement as Alfreds face turned a bright red "arent you cute did you carry me all the way home~?" i teased smirking, making his blush worsen "though there's really no need to be embarrassed you did just...helped me get from point a to point b" i smiled and laid my chin on top of my arms closing my eyes and hearing him walk over "your a tease you know that" he mumbled , he sounded extremely close so my guess was hes right in front of me "I know, Im an expert in that subject..." i heard him chuckle and felt a hand be placed on my head "mmm..." i opened a eye and looked at him noticing now that his forehead was placed against mine,it was breath taking his eyes were bright and seemed to glow in the light, they were so full of life, it was beautiful that was when i realized i was slowly moving closer to him so i stopped "dont touch my hair dumbass" I didnt mean it obviously i could careless but he was soo close so i didnt want to make it obvious. But like usual he didnt care and purposely kissed my nose before finally backing up "aww look your red" he teased as i felt my face heat up "shut up..." i whined and than cringed but then he changed subjects... thankfully"you should really smile more that serious ninety nine precent of the time face is doesnt suit you" he sounded really genuine about this like...it actually was true, so i couldnt help but smile from hearing that "you really think so?" "I know so" he grined before look at the time "well i have to go read to some kids so ill call you later" he slowly stood from his position "how old are they?" "ages 1 to 5" "what are you reading to them?" "princess and the frog it seems to had peeked their interests again so" "well have fun" i watched as he walked out

"Why would you ask something like that to me you barely know you" Alfred had came over 30 minutes ago and so far all hes done is cook and ramble about how cute the babies were but...then he changed the subject with a "why dont you just stay with me instead of using up your money?" he looked back from his cooking to me "Why would even...im a stranger to you still!" i asked bewildered "cause one your not a stranger especially if i can easily come over like this and two cause this hotel room is mostlikly expensive" he gave a reward winning smile making my stomach flutter 'god i love this feeling so much' i laid my head down at the desk i was sitting at "fine...how much is my stay every day" i watched as Alfred frowned "its a free stay just help me with the house chores!" he smiled i sighed "your too kind" he chuckled at my comment "yeah people say that" he than turned to his cooking.

"Alfred you chicken how can u suggest jigsaw and then freak out about every little thing" i sighed, me and alfred were tightly around in a blanket on the small sofa in my room watching jigsaw and Alfred kept freaking out about how CREEPY the puppet im guessing looked and hugging me tightly which i didnt mine "you big baby" i roll my eyes and watch as the movie came to what seemed like the ending...or at least close to it anyways 'note to self:hes a coward when it comes to scary things' "the movies almost over anyways..." i watched till credits rolled down yawning as i looked over at Alfred i practically saw his soul get sucked out of him as he had givin up hope "alfred love the movies over" i tapped him and he immediately came back to reality "you should start heading home before it gets to late..." I suggested slowly pulling the blanket off of me and stood up only to get pulled down onto the big scaredy cat i know and love "or...you can stay here...with me..." i sighed laying my head on the crook of his neck, he wouldn't say anything but he did nod kind of and squeeze me slightly tighter than before "you do know that the movies over right" I say in a whisper,he nods, "can you talk to me now?" he than shook his head "no...than can you let me go" "no" i felt his smile grow on my chest 'Alfred god...your too close...' "i need to clean up" "do it later" "nooo" "yesss" "Alfred" "just enjoy the silence" "fine..." i closed my eyes and sigh, I fell asleep soon after.

The next morning i woke up in my bed clinging to something,rubbing my eyes i see that it was...Alfred...'fucking hell'


	6. Chapter 5

"Alfred wake up" i shook him,but he only groaned and pulled me even closer to him 'for all that's holy' i groan and lay back down 'what if i kissed him...he wouldn't know since he's sleep' I thought as my face was already inches away from his to begin with '...oh what the hell' i quickly place a gentle kiss on his lips so i wouldn't wake him 'fucking wanker' i chuckle to my self "I think I love you arse..." i mutter to my self before placing my head down on his forehead,sighed and then i kissed him one more time.

I had almost drifted off to sleep, when i heard Alfred say something that made me fill with regret "you know if you wanted too kiss me all you had to do was ask" he said it right in my ear as if he knew i was awake,i refused to move knowing if i did he would know i heard him. I heard him sigh as he moved my hair from out of my face "i think I love you too you dork" I heard him say, I pretty much gave away the fact i was awake cause i could feel my face heat up and i know he noticed cause he chuckled and kiss me "you were up the whole time?" i ask opening my eyes "yeah im a light sleeper" he explained with a sly smirk. "Your and arse too" groan and close my eyes "I know" he kissed me and got up "oh by the way your extremely clingy when your tired" I yawn "I am not" "yeah you are" "no I'm not!" I raised from my bed "yea you are, want some breakfast" "I am not and yes!" "Arthur how do think I got into your bed, you practically pulled me into the bed" he laughed, as I blushed "a...agree to disagree..." I mutter before getting out of bed "so what are you planning to do today?" "move you into my house and than after that...I guess...I need to catch up on some paper work I skipped so I can spend some time with you" he added the last part making me frown "You skipped work to hang out with me" I look at him every so often as I search for some clothes "yeah I wasn't as busy as usually so I skipped" "Alfred you really shouldn't do that" "its fine I do it from time to time" "really?" I quickly grab my clothes and head for the rest room as I look over to Alfred "yeah since I do over time all the time I'm allowed to miss work sometimes its one of those jobs people wish they had" he explained focused on his cooking so I walk into the bathroom "I wish it was possible for me".

I get out of the shower and immediately get a knock on the door startling me 'I forgot he's spent the night...' "Artie I made your plate" Alfred said through the door as put on my clothes "alright here I come!" I yell on accident before opening the door only to be greeted by Alfreds beautiful smile "ready to eat?" He asked "yep" i grin and follow him to the small kitchen.

After breakfast I had to pack all my things that's when I noticed..."Alfred have you seen my ring?" Once again I had lost my ring "no ... did you place it on the counter" he asked walking over to the bathroom counter "no...Arthur how do you keep losing that thing" he asked looking up at me "the rings a size to big..." "Ahh..." He nodded before looking into the curtains "um...Arthur...your rings on the window seal" Alfred chuckled before reaching to grab it,when I see a red dot on Alfred's forehead,he didn't seem to notice but the second the dot got steady I yelled "ALFRED DUCK" and thank god he has quick a quick reaction because once I said that the glass shattered and I had stepped out of the way. The room was full of silence as well looked at the window 'Joy you impatient lying...' I frown lost in my own thought not even realizing that my hands and forehead was bleeding because I was unable to block most of my face at the time "Arthur your bleeding" he frowned and go up from his spot under the window and carefully walked over the glass before grabbing my hand guiding me to the bathroom.

I immediately notice his attitude towards this...problem...hes in "your not fazed by any of this are you?" I asked wincing at when he failed to take the glass out of my skin "no not really...it's happened before" he seemed more focused on getting the glass out of my forehead more than anything "really?..." I blink a few times and wonder just how long have they been after this man "yeah I don't know why but I keep finding bombs and traps in my work room at work and people obviously following at night when I'm out...they once poisoned my food too so now the only restaurant I can eat at is my brothers which I'm fine with" he than finally moved to my hand and arm "You sound extremely calm about this...what happened if I was one of those people trying to kill you?" "I know you wont kill me" he glanced up at me smiling earning me some butterflies in my stomach to flutter "your the only person I've let into my life that wasn't there before all of this started... feel special"he joked Making me roll my eyes "yeah ok" "no I'm serious-" "Dont trust everyone you meet you'll end up dead in no time... "Wow... what a lovely thought" "hey who knows maybe I'll take a seeing at this bounty you have on you~" I say in a joking tone causing him to look up from my hand you wouldn't though Because you lo-" "LIKE NOT LOVE YOU" I yell flustered as ever "right~ my apologies" Alfred chuckled and let go of me completely making me frown "Alfred.." "What you miss my touch" Alfred chuckled and moved closer me "all you gotta do is tell me" he mumbled before kissing me,i froze up,panic set in slowly before I pushed him off of me and hide my face,god I hate the emotions he gives me by the littlest things he does,"don't... don't do that you idiot..." I mumble and grab his arm "I have to ask for permission?"He raised an eye brow before holding my hips "can I kiss you then" he smiled as he grabbed my hands and moved them from my face revealing just how red my face is "Alfred..." I I frowned "Can I?" He asked again face a lot closer "yeah..." I reply hesitant but as soon as I said it he then went in for the kiss,the kiss wasn't rough nor was there really any hit of it becoming sexual...it was soft and sweet I melted into the kiss immediately and for the first in a long time I felt truly relaxed and clear of mind in the one simple kiss, but oxygen always knows how to ruin things as we had part lips to breath I noticed in my reflection I was still as red as can be but didn't care, all the mattered was that the man infront of me was holding my face gently With his open hand caressing my face, my lips missed his but i knew if i kissed him one more mistakes would be made so i bit my lip "...we should get back to packing..." "Your ring" "I'll find it eventually" I sigh before looking around the room "come on let me bandage it I think I got all the glass out" Alfred started searching for any bandage wrap (idk) finally finding it in the closet behind him.

"That's the last of them" he smiled before slamming his trunk down we stood in the freezing cold weather "alright I'll be back" I say before rushing back into the hotel "microsophic diffusion...im 100%changing this damn name" I mumble the last part till I feel someone watching me 'ok... this feels familiar...' I thought bring cautious of my steps as paranoia kicked in,after a few moments I could practically locate and hear The intruders location 'the bathroom' looking over I groan 'if that's joy I swear' I quickly walked over and kicked the door down only to see Alfred's friend..."Gilbert?!?" I jumped back slightly,Gilbert wore a smirk that you can only say is mischief "what are you doing here... better yet how did you get in" "I have my ways... and your looking for this?" He pulled out my ring from his coat pocket and the hologram to select my weapon of choice was up 'fuck' I think before narrowing my eyes his smirk never faltering "so your a government assassin hired to Alfred right ~?" He continuously kept flipping the ring in the air "stop...no ones supposed to read that.." I didn't entirely understanding why I sounded so calm but it freaked me out "Your planning to kill him for your job?...I guess you can't because you know him being in 'public' areas" he read off my messages one by one getting pissed just from looking at them "You do realize how many assassins died before you?" I nod slowly "so you know its a suicide mission right" he raised an eyebrow not even bothering to look up at me "yes...but..." I started mumbling the rest "but?" He was getting impatient and I've never seen him pissed so I'd like to keep it that way "I'm...in love with him...so...Im going to abort the mission...if I can" i mumble, i don't really know how to deal with this situation so I went into autopilot, but I had somehow convinced him that I wasn't planning on killing his best friend which he than tossed me my ring "how did you find out..." I asked "I saw you about slit his throat after using that little thing" he explained glaring at me.

For a moment there was silence as he had decided to get into a deep thought till he came back "so have you fucked him yet" he asked with a smirk "WAH?!?NO GOD NO" I felt my face flush with embarrassment "w-why would you ask that" "cause you two were just smooching each other a few minutes ago" he laughed making this weird noise it was really annoying but none the less I hit him in the arm "that has absolutely nothing to do with screwing him,plus it wouldn't work out between us..since I'm supposed to kill him and all...plus I live back in England so that also wouldn't work..." I groan and slip my finger back in the ring "this really is pointless..." It just dawned on me things could never work out anyways so I should leave as quickly as possible without you know looking suspicious "why dont u just live here?" He asked as if I hadnt thought about that "because my whole family is in england and my job makes me travel anyways so I wouldn't be here everyday "I see" "Yeah...I think just sticking to being friends will work..." "Why don't you leave...?" "I can in a year... but that's too long of a wait" "well if you have your mind set on that then...I cant stop you...But you better start heading out before Alfred gets worried" Gilbert said as he looked at the time "right..." i frown realizing just how long ive been here, "oh and one more thing!" Gilbert called out "what?" looking back at him, I felt as if he was looking into my soul "...nothing nevermind"

he smiled as i gave him a confused look before running out of the hotel room.


	7. chapter 6

"Alfred I'm here! I found my ring!" I smiled "where was it?" "I completely forgot I placed my ring on the bookshelf" I chuckle weakly "oh my fucking...how" Alfred laughed as hell got out of the parking lot "I don't like to wash my hands with the ring on so I kinda selfcontiously placed it on the top shelf of the book shelf...meaning I had to stop right in front of it... how did I forget" at this point Alfred was in tears, glad to see someones happy "oh by the way Matthew is coming over later on today" "over your house?" "Yeah apparently he wants to talk to you about something" "oh...alright..." Something in my gut screamed that something was off but ignored it.

Upon arriving to my not exactly permanent home I was in a rush to get inside,it wasn't exactly freezing now but it sure was bloody cold "Alright thats the last of them now lets get into the bloody house before i die of hypothermia" "oh stop being dramatic" Alfred complained As he carried my bags "you know i could carry it anyways... "Yeah...no" he smiled looking back at me "just get inside before you quote on quote die~" he playfully taunts "Shut up..." i groan catching up to him.

And hour ago Matthew and Gil came over and so far Matthew was either one, yelling at Gilbert, two yelling at Alfred, three yelling at both, or four baking and in all honesty it was amusing to watch sure he was struggling but god it was humorous "Alfred Gilbert if you two dont shut up arguing over which legend of zelda game is better imma duck tape your mouth and put you outside in the cold tide up to a tree" he threatened and coughed silencing both men "now...Arthur i need to talk to you" he looked at me and motioned me to follow "Joy wants to know why she hasnt seen any progress in killing my brother..." he mumbled as i stopped dead in my tracks "what...was that" i paled "I work for Joy too you know though i didnt expect her to remember where i lived since you know your her favori-" "Im going to abort the mission..." i cut him off i was so tired of being labeled 'favorite' for anything involving my job "what do you mean by abort the mission" he raised an eyebrow "I meant what i said...i cant kill him..." "why?" he asked once more coughing, the question quickly made my face warm up "cause...hes...because i care for him...unlike the other men and woman i killed" i mutter blushing profusely Matthew than turned completely looked directly in my eyes for only a moment before he nodded "i see...now lets get to something i cant tell Joy...I know who wanted him dead" Matthew started "how?!?" "a...comrade of mine helped me out a couple of days before you got her and gave me the person" he explained "one...alfred is the one who killed all of those assassins two Gilbert is like his partner in crime so if anything happens hes always ready to put a end to everything...that and the other party we're going against hes part of..." "really?" i sounded slightly shocked but thinking back to how he got into my hotel room and some how get out of my room without wither of us knowing hes i would have guessed he was a former ninja...or an assassin "yeah...the other party hates us tho so..." i nod knowing exactly what he meant "Can we...by any chance...kick Joy off her own thrown?" "not that i know of at the moment..." i nod again before turning around "the guys are probably wondering whats taking so long so we better get going" he nodded before walking back downstairs me leading this time around.

"So..." "dont even ask" I cut Gilbert off before sitting down "ok..." "anyways!...me and Gilbert need to head to paris for a few weeks" "why?" "cause work calls for me to meet at paris"Gilbert simply put it "and i have a meeting there" Alfred grinned "oh" i look over at Matthew who was slowly paling by the second his coughing getting a little more powerful by the hour, i mouth the words "are you alright" and he nods before asking "when are you leaving? "Tonight" "WHAT" i heard Matthew yell " sorry...it was...sudden" "great so not only are both of you idiots leaving but now im gonna be alo" his coughing fit caught up to him before he could finish his sentence and began to pass out only for me catch him before he falls "...hes got a really bad fever" my only thought was 'why didnt it show earlier'

Both Gilbert and Alfred were hesitant with leaving for Paris now but with a little reassurance they finally left "he'll be fine its just a little fever he'll be better in no time" i reassured them as i was sitting right beside a still unconscious Matthew "well...as long as you dont cook anything for him...i guess" Alfred muttered i reframed from using any harsh words...and when i couldn't think of comeback i just glared "fine what ever" Alfred than groaned "oh dont take it to heart baby~ i just dont want too see me stove burn to practically ashes again" "im not your baby" i space the words out "I hate you so fucking stop" i growl and look up,only to meet his hurt gaze "alright come on Al we need to start packing" "right" he nod before heading to his room "AFTER YOUR DONE LETS GET MY PLACE THAN WE'LL LEAVE" Gil yelled to him "RIGHT"

"Take care you two" i watch the two leave Alfred not looking at me once "we will Gilbert now go youll miss-your-PLANE"i finish my struggled sentence with a final push and a slam to the door "ugh those two are a handful" i groan holding where my heart is...it still hurts 'fuck'


	8. chapter 7

Its been almost two weeks and by early tomorrow Alfred and Gilbert will be home... Both Alfred and i have been avoiding the issue that happened 2weeks ago too...like absolutely nothing happened

"Matthew can you bring me my phone" i call out as I was cooking tonight Alfred was supposed to be on his way home and he promised me he would call and hour before he got onto the plane "sure..." He slowly walked over to my ringing phone "its Alfred" he said barely a whisper "alright" I grab it from his grasp "Thank you" I give him a small smile before pressing answer and placing my phone between my shoulder and ear "hey" I smile as I mix the cake mix "hey hows my brother?" Alfred sounded extremely tired "he's...doing ok...though..he's missing Gilbert" "I know...Gil wont shut up about him as well" "soo your getting on your plane?" "yeah though its taking longer than usual" he smiled, i hum in response "Artie" "yes love?" "sing for me" i paused for a moment before chuckling lightly "why?" "cause i miss your voice" i bit my lip before looking behind me to find Matthew on the couch on his phone cuddled in blankets "you know i dont like to sing infront of people..." "my brothers heard you sing too though babe~" my face flushed "he has...and DON'T CALL ME BABE" I yell flustered "you know you love when I call you babe~ and he has now can you pleaaasssee sing for me?" " fine...what do yo-" "too good at goodbyes by-" "Sam Smith... Ik you made me sing it last week, your obsessed i say ob-ses-sed" i smile before clearing my throat "ready..." "ofcourse i am" i hear him press a button "...ok..." i begin the song slowly "You must think that I'm stupid

You must think that I'm a fool

You must think that I'm new to this

But I have seen this all before" i feel my face turn a bright red, 'this is embarrassing' i thought and continue singing

"I'm never gonna let you close to me

Even though you mean the most to me

'Cause every time I open up, it hurts

So I'm never gonna get too close to you

Even when I mean the most to you

In case you go and leave me in the dirt

But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry

And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry

And every time you walk out, the less I love you

Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true

I'm way too good at goodbyes" I feel myself do this sort of swaying motion with my hips not really have control over my body.

"(I'm way too good at goodbyes)

I'm way too good at goodbyes

(I'm way too good at goodbyes)

I know you're thinking I'm heartless

I know you're thinking I'm cold

I'm just protecting my innocence

I'm just protecting my soul

I'm never gonna let you close to me

Even though you mean the most to me

'Cause every time I open up, it hurts

So I'm never gonna get too close to you

Even when I mean the most to you

In case you go and leave me in the dirt

But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry

And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry

And every time you walk out, the less I love you

Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true

I'm way to good at goodbyes

(I'm way to good at goodbyes)

I'm way too good at goodbyes

(I'm way too good at goodbyes)

No way that you'll see me cry

(No way that you'll see me cry)

I'm way too good at goodbyes

(I'm way too good at goodbyes)

No

No, no, no, no, no (I'm way too good at goodbyes)

No, no, no, no

No, no, no (I'm way too good at goodbyes)

(No way that you'll see me cry)

(I'm way too good at goodbyes)

'Cause every time you hurt me, the less that I cry

And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry

And every time you walk out, the less I love you

Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true

I'm way too good at goodbyes" i finish the song with a sigh, and everything was silent for a minute till i heard Clapping from the phone call and behind me "seems you got an audience babe" i could practically hear the smirk in his voice "I-I..." than i heard a extremely loud German yell "BIRDY YOU GOT ZAT ON FILM" "of course i did loud ass" he smiled walking up behind me as i place it on speaker "him dancing and all" Matthew chuckled before coughing "Matthew you need to rest your still pale" i say, worry laced in my voice, "Birdy ill call you ok" Gilbert said earning a hum of agreement from Matthew before he left upstairs.

I than hear a button be pressed from Alfreds side of the phone "ok your off speaker" "your an ass" I grumble not exactly mad but more like embarrassed "I know but i had to I wanted everyone else to hear your beautiful voice" He said so casually "St-...stop being such a huge flirt all the time...its embarrassing" "baby..." i bit my lip mentally noting how freely Alfred likes to call me 'baby' and 'babe' and 'beauty' "what is it..."i finally replied "I miss you" he confessed earning silence on my end for a moment "...what.. " "I miss you..." it made me think 'do i miss him though...' thinking back to when he was here i felt my heart sting when i thought about how i can only hear his voice in a phonecall and even thats not clear...and how i miss his touch and how no matter how many times he says he loves me i cant help but want to push him away out of embarrassment and most of all i miss seeing him,i sigh "I miss you too..." "you seem unsure" he chuckled "im cooking idiot" i groan before pouring the mixture into a cake pan and placed it in the oven, "what are you cooking exactly" i could hear the fear in his voice "a cake why?" i question "will this cake by any chance...explode?" i was offended "I BLEW UP THE STOVE ONE TIME" i yell "you blew up the stove cooking meatloaf just...just how" i groan"im getting off the phone i announce glaring as i pull my phone up to my face as it was still sitting on my shoulder "Wait wait wait Arthur!" i hear him call out "whaaatt" i whine "i love you gorgeous" he chuckled. Ive never felt my face heat up so quickly in my life "W...whatever you idiot" "oh you know you love me" he teased "yeah sure even if i loved your arse i would never tell you" i say defensively "yeah sure maybe i just need to make you admit it" "id like to see you try" i smirk before he could utter another word i hang up "fucking ass" i groan feeling my still flushed face.

"Are they on the plane now?" Matthew asked we were about done eating when he asked this matthew had made soup since he didnt "trust me" to not burn the house down "yeah actually they should be leaving in a thirty minutes why?" "no reason.." Matthew responded quick before getting up "well...imma head to bed ok?" "Matthew are you ok?" i frowned "yeah a bit dizzy" my frown deepen "please take your medicine before you go to bed ok?" i sigh "i will mom" he chuckled "i cant stand you" "i love you too night" "night" he said before he put his dish in the washer "oh and!" matthew started "next time...just tell him you love him,you said it once before didnt you?" "H-HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT" "Gil" was all he said before disappearing to his room,i groan 'ugh I hate him so much' before finishing my food and placing my dish in the washer turning it on and heading to bed.


	9. chapter 8

Im a extremly light sleeper and ever since... Well a few incidents so when my door opened up I sat up quick as possible ignoring my sudden dizzyness and head acne quickly grabbing my throwing knives"whoa there feisty" a familiar voice said "Alfred?" i ask as he turns on the lights and reveals that it was indeed him "hey did i wake you?" he placed his suitcase on the floor when it dawned on me that im in the wrong room "bed comfy?" he jokingly asked before sitting on the edge of the bed "of course it is which is why i chose to sleep here while you were gone" i lied face red with embarrassment "so glad it was comfortable" he chuckled and pecked my forehead making my face light up "don't kiss me dumbass" i hiss rubbing my forehead "you love me"he stated smirking, i groan, cause i mean he's not wrong " shut up you ass" i mumble slowly getting out of his bed "you can still lay here you know" he spoke up "ill be a nuisance so no" i try and stand only to be pulled down straight to his side "just stay here it won't kill you" "why do you want me here" i sigh "i want to spend time with you i haven't seen you for over a week" "jeez this can wait cant it" i complain, if anything i wanted to leave. "No i want the answer now" i groan and let my head fall to his chest "fine just hurry up" i rush him earning a chuckle "about a week ago.." he started making me freeze and turn pale "do really hate me calling you babe all that much?" relief came over me slightly but i knew i still had to answer "its embarrassing you call me babe and baby as if we were a thing but we're not i just dont want people to get the wrong idea" i immediately regret putting it that way realizing how insensitive it sounded but i didnt have time to correct it before he responded "about you being gay?" i could hear just how offended he felt without having to look up "No no no no no its not that its...that i just dont want anyone to think you have feelings for me" staring right into his eyes now i could see the look of confusion, "babe...er...Arthur i do love you though" "what" i blush "wait you didnt know that" "not necessarily we did kiss that one time and said somethings but you'd move on after that" i chuckle weakly as he looked at me with this blank expression for a while "god your an idiot" he mumbled before grabbing my wrist and pulling me closer into a kiss which i melted into fast but that.

PoV change~

In a matter of seconds Arthur was pushed onto his back, his clothing was barely on him as his shirt damn near hanging from his fingertips. parting only to mutter a few words and breath arthur panted an "Alfred please" receiving a chuckled and he slowly moved down to his neck till he found a spot that made Arthur shutter under his fingertips, sucking and licking that sweet spot drove Arthur crazy Arthur tried his best to keep quiet tho and Alfred didnt like that at all,so he did what any lust driven man did, grab his wrists and pull them above his head "i want to hear you" Alfreds voice was sweet sicking sweet. and it made Arthur want to die as he was getting uncomfterable in his pants "god dammit just hurry up" he blushed noticing how he sounded like a needy whore "on it sweet heart"he mumbles in his ear before having one of his hands unzippen the zipper on Arthurs pants pulling them down,with a little bit of help, and the other hand raising up Arthurs shirt pinching and pulling his nipples, as Alfred bit up Arthurs neck, Arthur let out a muffled moan as he bit his lip "suck" Alfred demanded moving the hand that was pulling Arthurs pants off to his lips.Arthur looked at the two finger in front of him before opening his mouth and closing around the two, opening his occasionally to tease...show Alfred his work.

Alfred found watching as Arthurs tongue swirled around his fingers and between his fingers, feeling Arthurs tongue, and hearing the noises that were made from it turned the american on completly "thats enough" He spoke up looking at the brits face seeing the lust that was indeed clouding his eyes as he pulled Arthurs boxers off and removed his fingers from his mouth, saliva covering them, "someones excited~" alfred teased and let his hangs travel over Arthurs errect penis earning a whimper,and than a moan as Arthur felt Alfreds fingers thrust in him suddenly, thrusting in and out of him slowly "someones been busy,your extremely loose" Alfred muttered triggering the thoughts of a few hours ago and how Arthur was thrusting a dildo in and out of him as his mind kept imagining Alfred fucking him into insanity. "its your fault" Arthur managed to spit out between moans "How so~?" Alfred asked adding another finger in him and thrusted rougher in him causing Arthur to let out a loud lustful moan arching his back as he felt the bundle of nerves get hit rougher "p-please no more...your fingers cant.." Arthur choked bits of broken sentences through his moans, for whatever the reason Arthur was extremly sensative and Alfred loved it, but as Arthur was nearing his climax Alfred pulled his fingers out of him earning a whine from his lover "Arthur.." he started up catching Arthurs attention "are you sure about this" he asked getting up "yes ive never been so sure in my life" he panted and watched as Alfred quickly removing his buttoned up collar shirt his pants and boxers throwing them somewherе "like what you see" he smirked catching Arthur staring at his abs and dick, "very" Arthur mumbled blushing making Alfred to chuckle once he heard him "but anyways~" he sung before he passionately kissed him and began pushing into him making Arthur melt into their literally breath taking kiss.

They're need for air only increased as Alfred entered him completely causing Arthur to gasp from him finally being full, "fuck me" Arthur cursed to himself but still earning a reply "bite my shoulder if you need too" it was a warning in itself before he thrusted harshly in him almost immediately finding that bundle of nerves from earlier. Comments from "your so tight",to random "fuck's" and "shit's" could be heard from Alfred meanwhile incoherent sentences could be heard through the moaning and panting from Arthur "f-faster..." he moaned holding onto his back and moving his hips trying to match Alfreds thrusts as Alfred speed up his thrusts making Arthur arch his back,claw at Alfreds back, and bit at his shoulder after mumbling "deeper" earning a hiss from Alfred and him change their position to where Arthur is on his side with one leg over Alfreds shoulder and continued pounding into him hearing him moan into his shoulder as his eyes closed tight.

Arthur than felt a all to familiar feeling building up in him "Alfred im so fucking close" he said in a hushed tone which Alfred only heard cause he said it in his ear,alfred didn't respond instead the started to thrust more before placing more love bites on his back now. It didnt take long before Arthur came moaning,practically screaming out alfreds name, only sending Alfred over the edge and made him cum inside his lover cries of pleasure echoed the room as Alfreds cum hit Arthurs bundle of nerves. It took Alfred a moment to realize what he'd done and just how badly he screwed up when Arthur fixed himself slowly to lay on his back one arm covering his face still panting "Fuck im sorry" "its fine i didnt mind" he replied quickly peeking at his newly found lover "so...that just..." Arthur started "yeah..." "so are we...you know" "dating yeah...if you wan-" "of course i do...but enough of that how about another round?" Arthur asked sitting up from his seat, "hell yes" with a steamy kiss Arthur pushed Alfred onto his back and mumbled "but this time I'm riding you"


	10. chapter 9

The very next morning i woke up 3hours late meaning Matthew was up along with Gibert, i sit up and look below me seeing as Alfred was still sound asleep his grip around me loose "God how did this happen" i mutter under my breath as light was pouring in before getting up "I love you" i kiss his lips lightly in order to wake him up before leaving the bed and walking out the room. Walking downstairs i hear a not very familiar television show on and the sound of something bubbling, I decided to go into the kitchen and was greeted by the lovely smell of pancakes "morning Mattie" i had started calling him by his nickname a while ago but i was still getting used to it "morning how was your night?" he wore a smirk that i couldnt see at the moment since he wasnt facing me "tiring...i slept for a extra 3 hours hopefully it doesn't become an habit" i stretch not knowing that even the slightest movement of my shirt lifting up would show all the bite marks on my body he left inn that area "you should really learn to be more quieter you woke me up halfway through your...session" he turned his head and wore a big smirk as my face lite up like ive been standing outside in the non existent heat "you...heard me" i stated covering my face "all my attempts to be even remotely quiet failed me" i frowned "so you went with my advice and it got you laid... People should listen t more damn" i chuckle and rub my neck "so...are you two a thing now?"btw agreed going back to cooking" "yeah... That was established...Last nigh-" i quickly felt two long arms wrap around me "morning" Alfred yawned and placed his chin on my head "morning" Me and Matthew both said "so Mattie your cooking breakfast?" "yeah...though Gil is upset that i wouldn't let him cook today...also... GIL YOU OWE ME 40 BUCKS" we heard a loud groan come from him "you...you betted on us?!?" Alfred perked up "it was too easy plus Arthurs easier to read than a book" Gil laughed 'his mood switches way to much...' "i hate you guys" Alfred buried his head in my hair as they laugh "You love us" "i know...so Ar-" my phone immediately went off "um...ill be right back" i walk off after getting out of Alfreds grasp "hell-" i answer "Is he dead" i mentally groan "im trying hes avoiding everything i do like theres some random force stopping him...its ..strange.." i was walking down the hall now far far away from the kitchen "but...i did gain his trust" i heard joy sigh atleast there's some progress... Kirkland i mean what i say at the end of next month i want him dead" "of course..." "ARTHUR WE'RE HEADING OUT YOU WANT TO COME" thank you god i mentally say. "Ill have him long and gone by then alright just...wait" i hang up and walked into the livingroom where Alfred was waiting by the door "took you long enough hot stuff" he flirted and i grabbed a couch pillow and threw it at him "enough with the nicknames" as he laughed "so are you coming?" he asked again "depends where your going" "the mall my brother wants us to help him shop" "for what??" i raise an eyebrow. "Baby clothes" "BABY CLOTHES?!?"


	11. chapter 10

"So you two decided to adopt?" Arthur asked grabbing two infant sized shirts "yeah twins actually,its a big responsibility i know" matthew sighed "but we wanted a family for so long so on the weekend we would go to an random orphanage and talk to the children there..but then we saw these two beautiful infants that looked like they had only been there for atleast a week and we couldnt pass up the chance.." he sighed once more "but when they woke up and theyre beautiful blue and browns eyes looked up at me and smiled so innocently i couldnt stop myself from smiling my self, i knew from just that one meeting those two were going to be perfect for my already small family coco and Rico wouldnt mind them since apparently the two are rather quiet together" "coco and Rico?" Arthur wore a confused look on his face as he listened in "my dogs...Rico is the eldest since coco is still a puppy technically" Matthew explained grabbing mire clothing products before hearing a ding come from his pocket "and thats Gil time to go" matthew smiled before driving the cart we had to a counter and bought all the clothing we had,for that 15 minute wait of us watching the employee type up the total while giving us a wtf look,i held in a laugh and grabbed any full bags and put them back in the cart "Gilbert and the others are at the car" he explain "We practically bought the whole infinite section" "i know right" he chucked as I grabbed half the bags and Matt grab the rest "this should last a while dont you think?" "of course" he agreed with me and looked at his phone "theyre getting inpatient..." he growled before picking up the pace "what they rushing us?" "more like Alfred but yeah" he sighed,boy hes sighed alot today, "lets get a coffee" i grinned as we were about to pass a little food court "Art the exit is RIGHT THERE" he gave me a "are you serious" look as i stood there with a smirk "coffee,it'll teach them to not rush a bonding moment" I smirked with this evil glint in my eye that only grew when i heard Matthew snicker before nodding "fine one coffee...and a pretzel" he turned on his heel as he replied bags still in hand "of course a pretzel" i followed after shrugging.

"You know you changed" he pointed out as we were heading out the food court "how so" i asked raising and eyebrow "when i met you you kind of seemed distant you of course showed a little interest in my brother yeah but nothing else you didn't really seem like a smiling type of person you seemed...kept to your self and...was careful of what you say, and when you left to go home it seemed he melted that little wall you had" he explained but i had a feeling that wasnt all it "im guessing you knew who i was from the start" "i knew you were in the same organization as me yes,I've read about you and how you never failed a mission and how you made everything seem like a accident or make a body go missing...i was worried but i was prepared for when Gilbert said he was going to go check up on you two,that he'd find him dead and you gone or him and you both missing, but when he told me that you hesitated than backed down i was relieved." i froze for a moment taking up all the information i just received,'not only did he know who i was he was prepared to see his brother dead' "i could never hold you accountable for his death because you werent the one who wanted him dead...but we need to end that bastard who does before the end of Janurary" "of course...we still need to do that..." now that i think about it i still didnt know who it was for all i knew it was my uncle "its Deroy Swamp...Joys father" i almost chocked on my pretzel "her father?!?" Matthew nodded before continuing "they got into a heated debate about something stupid and in the end Alfred said something that offended the man and...now his company is going bankrupt...so to get rid of the problem theyre gonna take Alfred and all his workers out in one swoop...with Alfred dying first" we walk out the store and into the parking lot in silence,my brain was racing and soon i was practically killing my lip with how hard i was bitting it "Arthur chill Joy doesn't expect you to know any of this so your fine" he tried to reassure me "that's not what I'm worried about..." "what is it then?" he looked at me puzzled "ill...tell you later" i mutter before were arrive at the car where the guys were waiting patiently...or what it seemed "Are you serious? Pretzels" Alfred started "you two better had bought us one since it took you so long" Gilbert finished, we look at each other pop the trunk and toss the bags in the trunk "you two ruined our bonding moment you'll be lucky if we even let you get a bite" i chuckle both Matthew and I sat in the back seat of the already heated car Alfred looked...well if looks could kill i would be dead right now with how hard his glare was "Hey don't leave me alone with you brother hes gonna literally kill me" i whisper as the guys got into the car Gilbert driving this time, all Mathew could do was laugh,laugh with tears in his eyes "god I told you we should have just walked out" he said through laughter and tears "oh I hate you" "I know" he wiped his tears away as the guys talked to each other, this was nice,and extremely comfterable for a while...

half way through the ride the situation of Joys fucking father wanting Alfred dead finally hit me putting me in the sourest of moods "Artie let me have a bite of your pretzel" Alfred suddenly said,Matthew and Gilbert were gone by now and Alfred was finally driving home "why should I?" "cause you love me" he used the 'you love me' card once more making me groan "i hate you so much" "love you a ton babe" he chuckled as he grabbed the little pretzel i had left "have the rest in full" I mutter and watch as the scenery changes.

Returning "home" I go straight to my room without a word to say "Arthur you ok?" i didn't hear him call out to me, so when i closed the door on him im not suprised he got the wrong idea. The next morning i stayed in my room for most of the day even after what felt like 100 times Alfred trying to get me out of the room "babe come unlock the door and come out" I didn't respond as i tap away at my computer "you haven't eaten all day" he continued "ill be fine" I said loud enough for him to hear me "Arthur dont make me have to find my spare keys dude..." I roll my eyes and stand from my bed "Im working what do you want" mumble lookin Up at him "baby I haven't seen you all morning and yesterday you completely ignored me" Alfred frowned "ive been working leave me be ill be out soon we can watch a movie or something i promise" I have him a small smile before trying to end the conversation before noticing the little tray Alfred was carrying "Is this for me..?" "I thought you might need it...since ya know,you didnt eat anything all day" I nodded before taking the tray and setting it on the small table my computers also resting on before Walking back over to him "thank you...I'll be out soon alright..." I kissed him before closing the door ending the conversation "now...Deroy...where are you now".


	12. chapter 11

"Yeah I found him...he's in your neighborhood...i don't know why he's there...ugh ill come by tomorrow" I've been stressed all day and coming out of my secluded room irked my nerves "ok bye" now I have to meet Matthew at his place to finish a mission I set myself on. "Everything ok?" Alfred asked looking up from where he was in the kitchen "I have to meet your brother at his place tomorrow since its so late" I sigh throwing my phone onto the couch "I'm gonna guess work and life is driving you up the wall?" he gave me a sweet smile as he walked over to me as I was sitting at the dinning table "of course...what about you? I haven't seen you go to work in a while" "I have ive just been doing endless amounts of paper work in my office" I hear him sigh as his hands are placed on my shoulders and massaged them "so you need to get to my brothers vacation home?" "yes sadly" "who are you two trying to find?" As nosy as Alfred can be at time this could actually get him killed if he keeps listening to my conversation "a old...friend" "ahh" he nodded "well maybe you two can make up" "I don't plan too"I mumble thinking of just how I was gonna kill the ex-agent "what was that?" "nothing" I lie and let out a heavy sigh and spoke once more changing the subject completely "Alfred how about that movie I promised you?" "sure,how about the grudge?" "seen it and your a chicken when it comes to scary movies remember last time" i chuckle and look up at him as he dramatically scoffs "i was only screaming to get you into the mood plus jump scares aren't scary at all" "sure sure...how about we go and see insidious the last key?" I watched his face turn from for a second before he returned to a smile "sure lets get dressed and head out" he smiles before watching me stand up he grabbed my hand "Just don't scream so loud when the jumpscares come" "im telling you im not scared of scary movies" "sure" I lean my head on his shoulder "we'll see"

As I guessed he barely got through the beginning and up to the climax he was either in a cold sweat or screaming in fear so much that we actually had to leave the movie cause he was so loud, i couldn't stop laughing and on the ride home he kept saying he 'ment to' do that which made me laugh harder, and by the time i got home tears were slowly drying and I was catching my breath, as soon as we step into the house i grab his attention by cuffing both my hands on his face and making him look at my "baby I love you so much...you and your girly man scream" i laughed he seemed...pissed or pissed enough to flip me off and try to go to sleep in the other room,and by try i mean I literally couldnt sleep without him so i came into the room he was in and laid with him "baby I love you" "your an ass" "I know" "why am I letting you sleep here" "cause you love me?" "i can't stand you" "yeah you can,now shut up tomorrow we have to go over your brothers place at 1" i mutter snuggling up to him "goodnight" "goodnight" I yawn and drift off slowly

"Baby wake up i made breakfast" I hear Alfred call out shaking me lightly "im up im up..." i yawn and stand up "what ya cook" "pancakes,eggs,and bacon" "yum..." i really didnt want to get up but i new i had to "You seem...hyper what you do drink all the coffee in the house" i joked but seeing as his face turned grim i knew i was right "oh my god" "i didnt exactly drink alllll of the coffee...but we may need to go buy more at the end of the day" he snickered "coffee-holic" i mutter earning another laugh from him "come on the foods gonna get cold "ok hold on let me get dressed..." i stumble out the bed,legs and my brain was still sleep making me almost fall and not exactly pay attention to anything was doing really, and got on a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans and walked out to the dining room "babe your shirts inside out" Alfred said between sips 'i wanna be that cup'i found myself thinking as i walk over to him,him giving me a strange look as i take his cup "what is it?" he asked me before i kissed him,"I love you too" he muttered when i parted away "now lets eat now before it gets to cold" i nodded before nodding.

The drive would take atleast 4 hours so when we get to Matthews home it would be just hitting 12:30ish so i grab somethings; my laptop,my phone,my phone charge,my laptop charger,Alfreds charge and phone and then we were off, "baby sing for me" "no its still to early for that plus i still hate you for that stunt you pulled last time" "they didnt believe me when i said you could actually sing" "who the hell was there anyways" "Uhh my boss,Gilbert, his random as bird, and like two of the other business partners, we had finished the deal early so we got into random conversations and it slowly progressed to singing and i thought of you but they didnt be-" "theres a reason why i sing in the shower" "I wish you wouldn't" he muttered with this saddening tone it took a few minutes before i cracked 'its just one song...' I thought "fine..." "sing...escapism from Steven Universe" "why this song" "its calming" "my voice is gonna destroy this song" "just sing baby" "fine" "I guess I'll have to face That in this awful place I shouldn't show a trace of doubt But pulled against the grain I feel a little pain That I would rather do without I'd rather be freeee, freeee, free I'd rather be freeee, freeeee, free freeeee, freeeee, free from here~" i repeated those line about 7 times before finally stopping "happy,my accent ruined the song" i frowned and felt the car stop abruptly,thank god there was no traffic " Arthur i love your voice and i love you no matter how terrible you sung that song" it was hard not to laugh he seemed determined with his statement that he accidentally admitted to saying my voice was indeed terrible "So my voice is horrid" i pretended to be sad about his words holding back a chuckle as i saw his face fill with dred "NO NO THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT DAMMIT" he yells his face was growing red as i laughed out loud as i hear a honk "god i love you" i wipe away tears as he quickly started driving again "your an ass you know i meant that you are a good singer,and im not saying that just to say it" emphasizing on the word are he glanced at me smiled, 'god that smile always made me remember why i love him',the rest of the car ride was quiet.

"Matty we're here" Alfred said through the phone"here i come give me thirty minutes."i heard him reply "alright",Alfred hung up Baby are you sure you dont want me to-" "positive, last time i saw my friend we left on bad turns" "thats why it worries me" "i know but trust me ok?" "Alright..." i sigh and grab his hand "Hey..I love you...I love you to the moon and back" "Arthur... undeniably cheesy today,but I love you too, i love you more than i love my big mac i get at mc Donald's" hearing him say that kind of sent me in shock "really? More than your big mac?" "yeah more than my big mac" he chuckled before leaning in to kiss me,i met him half way,sharing a passionate kiss before breaking away seeing as Matthew was finally coming out his house "I've got to go now ill call you later ok?" "i cant call you?" "my phones not letting me receive phone calls so it wont go through but i can call you" "really?" "yeah really now I've got to go" "alright alright" "bye" "bye" i quickly got out and walked over to Matthew "your ready?" "as ready as i can be" i reassured him "are you sure you want to do this? We could just make Alfred look "dead" and show joy that" "i did that once and it didnt work" "maybe-" "i cant ok now lets get this over with" "ok.." he gave up and started walking "wheres Gilbert?" i ask noticing i haven't seen him since i got here "being punished for cheating on me" he gave a angelic smile 'omg hes actually the devil' "I... uh see" i chuckle weakly before walking up the street with Matthew beside me "So hows you and my brother?" "We're fine couldnt love him more" "Thats good he's treating you right" I kinda felt as though he was hinting at something "yeah he is"

I smile before stopping infront of a house "he lives here" i glare at the building infront of me as the sun blocks my view "you ready...?" Matthew asked "no and yes...kind of" "well you better be on your a game" "what is this a bad movie or something,absolutely no one says a game" Matthew rolled his eyes "some people do" "sure...well lets just...finish this once and for alright" "alright...".

It took convincing but somehow Matthew had convinced him to let him in his house while i get onto a building a few miles behind his house get him to the kitchen window i text Matthew and grab my sniper rifle from my coat,set up placing the silencer on, and aiming for the kitchen window, i was well camouflaged with the snow as i wore my white puffy coat with the fur covering my face also blending in withe the snow as it was white as the snow, he's going to get me a drink get ready i glanced at my phone before completely focusing on that window till i see his face 'gotcha' i smirked as i watched him pour a glass of..something 'he was always a creep anyways' i hold my breath as i got a clean shot not a sound to be heard i wait for the text You hit him that was it i had to leave quickly i call him and he immediately picks up "Imma call the ambulance in and hour" "by that time he'll be.." "yeah just incase the bullet didnt kill him" i could practically hear the smirk in his voice "alright make sure you dont touch anything" "of course the only thing i touched was this wig and the plastic bag holding my hair" "good ill meet you at the cafe?" "of course" and with that he hung up.

"Well its been an hour" i mentioned as i watch Matthew eat "you wanna make the call?" "sure..." i pull out this tiny chewy candy like taffy, i place it in my mouth and swallow it "how long till it wares off?" "ten minutes since it was so small" i smirked hearing the immediate change in my voice "your using your cell?" "of course not im using a flip phone" "you better hurry" he rushed as he pulled out his phone to call his husband, he immediately started arguing with Gilbert in German "hello i would like to call in a gunshots were heard a few blocks away from my home...no...i dont feel safe here sir thank you" i called and hung up in a panic shaking woman's voice and in a matter of seconds a few police cars and ambulance raced down the streets 'Bye old man' i thought walking back into the shop "that was fast" "i know right~ so what going on?"


	13. Chapter 11 part 2

"funny thing,Gil didnt know i was going to kill Joys dad and all so hes pissed" "Ahh so what you gonna do" "he's going to drive you home and take me home.." Matthew chuckled weakly "regretting the punishment you gave him?" "I hired someone to literally torture him for an hour" he explained "seriously do you like seeing him in pain or" he shrugged "depends" was all he said before pointing at a furious Gilbert "he's here" "great" i sarcastically say smiling 'this is gonna be a long drive' i thought already hearing the german speaking argument Babe Gil is going to take me home i message Alfred before breaking my flip phone and tossing it into the trash. Open the door im here I smile seeing the curtains move,but almost immediately feel uneasy till the door opened "Hey baby" Alfred greeted me with a kiss making my heart melt "Hey,miss me?"we parted before he pulled me into another kiss "hell yes" this earned a chuckle from me before a hear a "ahem" startling me but making Alfred nervous "right... your... aunt came to visit" he explained making my blood run cold as i looked up to see the only aunt i have...Joy


	14. Chapter 12

"Hey nephew" i could see the anger raging in her eyes "what...are you doing here..." "i came to see whats taking you so long to finish your..job...but. I see whats taking so long now" her voice sent chills up my back i could never truly call this woman a loved one cause of her lies and what she made me become "come,sit down, we need to...talk" her eyes narrowed as she stared daggers into me as i watch holding onto Alfred "how long will this take?" "15 to 20 minutes...not long at all" she removed her glasses as she crossed her legs "uh...do you want me to lea-" "no hun your fine to say i have some questions for you too" she said sweetly making me sick "oh ok" he smiled sweetly back before letting me go to sit across my...beloved...aunt, "so...when did you two meet?" "i dont know...uh...it hasnt been long actually" "really?" that sparked her interest "yeah i was running late for a meeting and i accidently ran into Arthur and spilled my coffee on his suit" "really?" "yeah but i guess when i fell for him is when i took him to dinner two days later" Alfred grinned "really now? Did he act strange at all?" "now you ask yeah a little" "why do you love my nephew?" he immediately got flustered "why..uhh...ive never really thought on why...i guess cause the first real person ive met so far... He was...open about certain things,his job, what he enjoys, who he really is really" this hurt me cause of multiple reasons the main reason is that i haven't been entirely honest with him with alot of things "what is his job exactly?" she tilted her head glaring at me but looking at him "hes a business man last i checked...he helped design toys for children and design buildings..." she made a humph sound before looking at me "so hes slowing you down" i knew what she meant without giving out her real intent "NO" I abruptly stood up kicking the table and knocking off a glass cup shattering "YOUR NOT RUINING THIS FOR ME JOY" i scream startling my boyfriend and amusing joy because i picked up so quickly "what are you going to do about it? The customer-" "THE CUSTOMER IS DEAD YOU CANT TOUCH HIM" "Arthur baby calm down" Alfred butted in rubbing my back as he sat me back down "What do you mean by dead" she flared with anger "check. the. news" i grab the televisions remote and quickly turned it on showing a reporter speaking of the man i had just shot down "how did you..." "your not the only one who knows things" this set her off into full on attacking me which didnt go far cause Alfred caught her by the neck tightening his grip till i heard her gasping for air "i think its time for you to leave before another body ends up missing like the last four agents you sent my direction" he smiled darkly before dropping her onto the glass table below her smashing it under her "baby are you ok?" he immediately turned around to me and checked to see if i was ok "baby answer me please" i was frozen 'did he know...this whole time..'i thought panicking as i zoned out "babe?" i came back to when i was sat down, "baby you ok?" "yes" "really?" "yes...Alfred" "yes?" "you knew where all those assa-hit man were recruited from ..." i looked him in his eyes "baby i knew who you were before you knew who i was" he lifted my chin to face him completely, the smirk he wore terrified me for once someone other than my aunt could honestly scare me into a corner, "but... I knew you were different from the second i met you, i only confirmed it when you decided not to kill me at my brothers restaurant" his smirk warped into a smile and sigh "but at that time i had fallen for you just from our conversation" "really..." i finally spoke up "yeah baby~ cause if not...i dont think you would still be here dont you think?" he chuckled 'jesus what have i gotten myself in to...' i thought as i was pulled into a kiss i honestly didnt think i wanted "Alfred..." i mumbled between our kiss "Arthur" his husky voice sent butterflies to my stomach and almost blanked my mind till of course he parted his lips from mine "i need to clean this glass up now, mind ordering something" "...no of course not...what should i order?" "pizza,chinese food, anything babe" he yelled from the kitchen "ok" i sighed before pulling out my phone and ordered pizza even though he despised the taste of theyre sauce.

After dinner Alfred wanted to call it a night but knowing me he knew i wanted to watch a movie so we laid in bed and watched movies till we passed out me laying on his chest while he had an arm around waist.

I woke up early today,early as in 3 in the morning,still curled up in Alfreds arms except i think im alot closer to him than i was last night 'should i wake him...' i wanted to get up but he of course had a strong grip on me "...baby~" i whispered "I need to get up" i hear him groan and pull me completely on him "Al..."i whined and tried to sit up with no succeeded i poke his face "Alfre-" i quickly got turned over onto my back as Alfred,wide awake, hovers over me attacking me with kisses down my face and neck "stop it you idiot!" i chuckled,i couldnt do anything cause my hands were pined to my sides "dont be like that~ you know you love it" "oh my god stop god" i laughed using all my strength i pushed him off me and sat on his hips "you bastard" "what?" he raised an eyebrow "you were up this whole time!" i hit his chest "not untill you started whining,i was sleep till that point" he laughed "You ass!" i screech and hit him again making Alfred laugh "im sorry artie im sorry!" he laughed harder, "UGH I cant stand you" "i love you too baby" Alfred lifted up making me completely sit on his lap my face inches from his, i was able to look into his ocean blue eyes that somehow seem to sparkle even in the dark, a warm smile spreads across mine and Alfreds face as we shared this perfect silence.


	15. chapter 13

"You must!" its been three months since i last made contacts with my aunt and tjis happens... "I dont want to! I deserve a break" "You already had a long enough break Kirkland" she spat through the phone "Joy are you serious" "so serious" i frowned "i want you here by tomorrow Kirkland,don't make me wait"she than hung up letting me scream in frustration startling Alfred "babe?" "im fine...but...i have to go back to england sooner than i planned" "Your aunt?" "yeah...she has a new job for me..." "alright..." he looked heartbroken 'he really does wear his heart on his sleeve...' "Well we better start packing" he perked up "yea- wait we?"i process "yeah im coming with you" Alfred smiled getting up from the couch he was sitting on "Al what about your work" "i get a few months off because i work so hard"he laughed "i call bullshit" i say bluntly making him laugh louder "well that's what they think so lets get packing,ill call the office" before i could utter another word he was gone. "This idiot" i snicker before following him upstairs. We got dressed and done packing at 12pm meaning we had two hours to board the air plane so when we got into the car it was a peaceful cruise "so does your family..." "yeah...no they don't know im gay...or that behind theyre back ive dated a guy named Jacob,Anthony, and now you" "wait...youve only dated three guys?" he looked baffled "Yes...why?" i was kind of offended "i just didnt think you would only date two other guys than me" hearing this i had to hold my tongue "now why would you think i would date multiple people?" I honestly didnt even want to carry on with this conversation but i continued anyways just to see if i was tripping "Cause ... Look at you babe!" i raised an eyebrow "Your handsome,your an eye catcher, you only having three lovers in your life time is kind of a shocker" 1 could feel my self grinning like an idiot as i hear his seemingly elaborate compliment "i love you ,you idiot" i chuckled blushing "of course you do or else you would have dumped me and moved out with all your things earlier on" he laughed making me shrug and lean on the door of the car a little.

The ride on the plane was terrible not only did i realize how much of a coward i am of getting anywhere near a plane but i somehow almost got motion sickness just from sheer panicking...god what a terrible ride that was,but thankfully Alfred tried to calm me down throughout the ride,landing i almost fell so Alfred carried me...while carrying our luggage...i was thoroughly embarrassed. "You know i can walk right" i mumble seeing as we were getting looks left and right, and i wasnt a fan of this at all, "not with your jelly legs, if your embarrassed pretend to be asleep till we get to my car" this raised questions in my head "Your car?" I raised an eyebrow "how many cars do you own?!?" I asked he only laughed and grabbed a key from his jacket pocket "as many pockets i have on the inside of my coat is how many cars i have" "oh." ive seen the inside of that coat ive worn that coat to bed when Alfred one of his over night work process which would mean i wouldnt see him all day and when night came around im sleeping alone,so knowing all of those pockets contain a key to his cars is ridiculous "Come on get into the car" i heard him safe tugging me out of my thoughts as i finally stand on my own and got into the car with him "so where we heading?" "Alfred before we head off 1 you cant mention my job to anyone they cant know, 2 THEY DONT KNOW ABOUT US And 3...if my brothers come and start asking you 200 and something questions...ignore them theyre most likely stupid" I informed "Alright? I think you should tell them Arthur they are your family" "i dont know how they feel about gay people...or if they see them people at all.." "Your worrying to much" I looked at him raising an eyebrow "i worry cause this is the only family that finally adopted me from the hell whole i was raised in for practically my whole life" I sigh "I mean...i know i need to tell them...but...I dont really wanna tell them on my own" "Would you feel better if i was there with you?" "...ill tell them before i leave..." i mutter 'Im gonna regret this later' i pull out my phone than open maps "show route to bluebells road" i spoke immediately seeing the gps show a yellow path and a blimp indicating us on the map "follow this".

Upon arriving at my home I already see my mother poking out of the window "is that your mom?" i hear Alfred speak up ,looking over i see this really uncommon fear written all over his face "baby calm down your more nervous than me" I laughed before getting out seeing as mother was wait at the door i than ushered him to come with me with a single motion "hi mom" i gave her sweet smile as she greeted me with a hug "how was your trip? Your brothers are in the kitchen. i missed you so much! Your fathers in the back go and say him, god you havent changed!"she was...always like this when i came home and honestly it was,tiring to say the least bit i knew it was her way to show me she cared still. "Wait..." she pause looking behind me as i heard the car door close "Whose that?"she asked i turned to face a seemingly calm Alfred 'Faker' i thought befor introducing him "hes a friend of mine i met when i first arrived at America" "ahh well Alfred nice to meet you im mrs kirkland Arthurs mother,Arthur can you do me a favor and go pick up Peter from school?" "yeah whens he let out?" "in a hour" "ok ill head out in a minute let me put my things up..." i smile before asking cause you know i completely forgot "Can Alfred stay here with us till i leave cause he'll be leaving with me and all.." my mother...gets this...blank look on her face as she processes this startling question,it took her a moment.." "yes of course come on in hun make your self at home" she smiled before walking off to the back of the house "baby..." Alfred muttered into my ear as we were walking up the stairs,i hum to tell him i was listening "how you be feeling" "im cooping but watch what you say my mother and brothers have hawk ears they hear everything...most of the time" i mumble walking into my room and closing it behind him"baby you know that's gonna be difficult" "Alfred your the one who wanted to go with me,i was paranoid before and after you said i wanted to go cause my nosy family would be a problem" i sighed before taking a seat on my bed "baby im sorry" "just keep the baby talk for the room got it" i chuckled letting Alfred sit beside me and kiss my neck till he got to piece of my flesh that made me feel extremely pleasured and with that a moan escaped "mm don't do that..." "do what~?" things were already bad enough but i knew for a fact him being this way while its nearing night wouldn't be good for me "look i need to get peter before it gets to late..." i tried to keep my voice down "he can wait another thirty-" i push him off me making him almost fall off the bed "no no he cant...ill promise to make this up to you ok" i stood quickly and escaped the room 'not today SATAN'


	16. chapter 14

Narrator,i know rare,perspective(for Alfred):

When Arthur left Alfred was left alone bored and didnt really wanna meet Arthurs family without him,but went with his better judgement and went back downstair to find mr and ms.Kirkland sitting on the couch mr kirkland was watching some sport he didnt care to think of while mrs.kirkland sew a quilt,to what it seemed, on the couch sat his Arthurs brothers which he didnt know the names of 'this is weird' he thought since he was just...standing there observing everything"oh hello Alfred,Alfred was it?" the room immediately got quiet as Arthurs farther had turned his show down while the lade was speaking "These are my boys Allistor,Aaron, and Charlotte,Dylans over his friends house at the moment so you cant meet him till tomorrow" all of them stared at him which made it awkward as he could tell Allistor didnt really care for his presence but Aaron was slightly annoyed that his game (he was playing) was interrupted (shhh i know its weird) "hey im Arthurs friend...sorry am i interrupting something?" "no..." "why were you just standing there?" Allistor asked "im not much of a..." "talker" Dylan spoke up seeing as Alfred was struggling to speak "why is that by the way" Charlotte asked not bothering to think of it as a rude question "I ...dont know" "Arthur said you would rumble on and on about about absolutely nothing for hours if he let you " Dylan mentioned before making his attention completely towards him "Oh well...rambling always lead to me spilling out things i shouldnt talk about with people so maybe i shouldnt tal-" "whats your relationships with my son" Mr.Kirkland asked "Me and Arthur...are...really close especially since her came to live with me while he was in America" "why did you come here" Arthurs father kept asking "Because I wanted too...plus the plane station he was going to had been shot up multiple times on separate occasions so ofcourse i went with him just incase..." "why" "because i lo- care enough" a nice save on his ass because from how his father was shifting from the word love he was going to go off 'hes homophobic...' it struck him immediately "you care care how?" "enough to know this conversation shouldnt go any farther... Im going back upstairs sorry for interrupting you all" before Arthurs father could utter another word Alfred had already walked up the step and was closing the door to Alfreds room, leaving the atmosphere downstairs layered with confusion and and anger coming from mr.Kirkland,the only one not either was Allistor who wore a smirk "interesting".

Original perspective:

"Peter!" I yelled from the other side of the street as he was about to cross the street, even from here i could see his eyes light up and a grin form on his face as he ran and practically tackled me to the floor "geez contain yourself you almost knocked me down"we laughed before I ruffling his "so how was school?" I asked "Tiring Mrs.Annabella is getting married,Mrs.Barker is retiring, and apparently Mr.Smarts is going to be gone for a while because his wife just gave birth to his first kid" Peter rambled "thats nice Peter tell them i said hi,how about we get some icecream and go home?" "Sweet!" he let go of me and quickly got into the car 'hyper as always' i thought wondering just how much candy did he consume today.

We were gone for thirty minutes THIRTY! And somehow suspicions on my relationship with Alfred was questions along with weather on not im being one hundred percent honest with them all while Peter stared at us confused as to who and what they were talking about "OK ENOUGH all i said was hes a friend i brought along why are interrogating him anyways" "the real question is are you hidding something" Allistor asked between his sips of god knows what ".. No now stop interrogating my guest" i walked passed my family and went directly to my room 'what the hell did you say and what the hell did they ask' i thought to myself as a swung my door open only to see Alfred sitting on the window ceil "Alfred what the hell are you doing" i asked dumping what ever i was carrying onto the floor forgetting what ever was in the bag inside a box was glass which i than heard a loud clank but proceeded to ignore it "looking outside, i saw you pull up, was that Peter?" "yeah hes a good kid if you get to know him." 'annoying tho' "I heard your folks question you,sorry about that"he chuckled and looked over at me "Its fine but what did they ask anyways..?" " i cant remember all i know is that i got a bad feeling and left" he explained "i see...well want to watch a movie i dont think i should go back out there till they calm down" Alfred quickly but carefully got back over the window ceil amd back into my room before walking over to my movie collection "what you want to watch?" he asked "anything" "ok...saw?" "no way remember the last two saws we watched you couldnt even look at a doll the same way "THAT DAMN DOLL LOOKED LIKE IT HAD A KNIFE" "Alfred it was a chucky doll" i sighed having this feeling of daja vu "That doll kills!" "Alfred your an idiot" i said walking over to mentally facepalming "lets just...watch this before it gets late".

"Babe...get up" I heard Alfred mumble 'i guess i fell asleep' lifting up and stretching i let out a tired "What is it?" before completely sitting on his lap and laying my head on his shoulder,not im not all there still "Your mom called us down for dinner..." "oh...five more minutes" "babe theyre waiting for you..."he laughed weakly "Carry me..." "you know i cant,not here anyways" "can you kiss me?" "right now?" he asked sounding like i was crazy "yep~" at this point i was awake but i really wanted to kiss him "no"he refused and pushed me off him making me hit my ass on the floor 'i feel this is payback for ditching him earlier.' "now lets go before they drag us downstairs" "alright".

Walking into the d dinning room everyone was making conversations everywhere including alfred which wasn't surprising 'good he's actually talking to them' "Arthur" Aaron called out "yes?" Aaron wasnt one to talk to me in particular he was more of a loner than anything "..." he than got quiet making me raise an eye brow than he said the unthinkable "Are you gay?" and honestly it grabbed everyone's attention,including my father,now this was bad "we-well..no why would you ask that" why would you ask that?" there was a long silence between us and everyone watching than he said "just wondering" before returning to his food [i apoligize in advance i havent seen hetalia in over a decade sooooo all characters are how i feel shhhh...even characters that arent in the show shhhh) everyone was looking at me and i didnt like it "im going to...go" as quick as i said that i was out and so was Allistor and Dylan...and Charlotte.

Narrative perspective (For Alfred):

The room was way to quiet the only sound was of Aarons fork scraping the plate till he once again spoke up "dad" not taking his eyes off the plate "yes?" "what would you do if Arthur was gay?" "that would be none of your business" he said defensively "ok...how about this...how do you feel about gay couples?" he kept on scraping his fork against his plate but the noise of the scraping got louder and at this point he gave up on eating "I dont think theyre normal and should go find people of the opposite sex" he voiced at this point Alfred was refraining from just stand up and walking out, his suspicions was right, of course they were, "could you tolerate them atleast?" "No, why are you ask- Aaron what are you doing" the plate was broke now and Aaron was looked like he was about to chuck a glass shard his way 'and this is why i had to stay' Alfred thought getting up "Dont do it and just go outside with the rest of them" Alfred walked to the edge of the table where Aaron had been sitting and grabbed the shards from the table "hand over that shard Aaron" "That kind of train of thought isnt fucking right" Alfred could visibly see him shaking at the point as he was actually refraining from hurting his father "he'll learn that later but now you need to give me that shard" Alfred waited patiently waiting for him to hand it to him knowing Aaron wouldnt throw the piece of glass now cutting his palm from his grip on it, and as the long silence continued the more the atmosphere around him shift as he calmed down and handed the glass to Alfred "You'll get yourself in alot of trouble with that mind set" he said finally before walking upstairs, "Peter...can you make sure he cleans his wound properly" Mrs.Kirkland asked "yep" with that Peter ran upstairs not even wanting to be in the room anymore, now all that was left in the room was Mrs and Mr Kirkland and Alfred.

"Howard you couldn't just keep your mouth shut could you,there's nothing wrong with liking the same sex" "Woman they are sick individuals and they need to be fixed and you know it" "No no i don't Howard" Mrs Kirkland sighed before getting up from the table taking any plates that was left and left the dinning room.

I didn't see Arthur or his brothers the rest of night,maybe he didn't even come in, all i know is that Mrs.Kirkland told me he's done this multiple times and that he's in good hands,I've seen why he doesn't talk about his family much other than the fact they took him in.


	17. chapter 15

Arthurs perspective:

I dont remember alot i remember storming out as a terrible thought hit me like a rock...and thats it i dont remember coming back home and laying on my bed while Alfred was laying on my sofa doing something on my computer "hey..." it hurt to speak but i got his attention as he walked over to me "hey baby you sound terrible" he smiled "Where did you go last night you didnt answer your phone at all.." he said i could see the worry in his eyes "I went to my grandmother's...i think" "you think?" "...im not sure but either way im home now..." i tried to make minimum to know conversation as my throat felt like it was killing me "Well...hold on imma get you something." he walked to my bathroom into my cabinet Holding all the medicine i owned "you were coughing all night supposably.. And when i found you in bed you ran a fever,what the actual hell did you catch over night" "the magic flu" i joked before groaning "his immune system is very weak so he gets sick often" looking up i see my mother at the door way watching Alfreds every move, "mo-" cutting me off my mother walked in closed the door and pulled a chair to my bed "how is he doing?" "his fevers gon' down but thats it he says his throat hurts" he explained as his hand subconsciously ran through my hair "Alright" my mother than clicked her tongue "ill be back in a moment" and with that she left leaving me confused as to why she ignored"she knows" Alfred spoke startling me from my daze "H-how..." i was gonna yell but i knew that would ba a bad move "She said it was mothers intuition, what ever that meansbut she came at me saying i better treat you right...or else she'll beat me with a stick till i bleed blue" he paled remembering her warning making me chuckle"does anyone-" "your brothers don't know but theyre getting suspicious" he explained "Arthur your moms pissed you didnt tell her this...she thought she had a closer bond with you than this." alfreds tone went in a somber tone "its kind of sad,I dont really know how well your relationships is with her but...she was really heartbroken" he slowly got up as my mother knocked on my door "Arthur can i come i?" she asked "yes!" i yelled back hurting my throat earning this worried look from Alfred "Alfred can you...get me something to drink..." i asked once my mother walked in "yeah of course" he said getting up and leaving 'maybe hes not a idiot afterall' "mom we uh...need to talk..." i studder "When were you gonna tell me" her smiling expression melted as a weak and questioning expression replaced it "before i returned to America..." I felt a wave of guilt hit me like a rock" "really you were gonna make me wait that long?" "im sorry" yep this was guilt,my mother sighed "its...fine i mean atleast you were gonna tell me." she pushed her bangs out of her face and smiled "yeah..." "does he make you happy?" i grinned "yes he makes me extremely happy" "really?" "yeah he was the reason i stayed in America for so long" i rambled for a good hour ignoring the pain in my throat about Alfred and just how happy he makes me, my mother looked suprised "wh-what?" i blushed "you must really like this boy" "mom you don't get it honestly thought i was never gonna find anyone" she chuckled "well im glad your happy hun, does your brothers know about this?" quickly shook my head "im not sure on what they'll think honestly..." "they'll love you no matter what especially since Aaron came out bi last month" "really?" "yep,a real shocker too since ya know hes been dating females since he was 15" she chuckled "what did dad say about it?" I wanted to know i really did but a frown quickly grew her face "he said maybe there's some hope for that boy" my heart sank "are you serious" "yeah...hes...him" "i see..." quickly a awkward tension filled the room "maybe not tell your father" i could only nod.

"Knock knock~" I heard Alfreds voice echo before he entered the room clearing all the awkwardness from the room with his bright ass smile, "what took you so long" i laughed seeing that smile i fell inlove with "Aaron,Charlotte,and Peter ambushed me" he chuckled "those damn idiots" i laughed as he made his way over to us "Yeah well they wanted me to tell you they love you and they want you to tell them when your ready to spill the beans about us" "welp...three of my siblings know" "only Allistor and Dylan are left" "great,two of the people with the worst attitudes" she sighed "well ill get going so you two can have your personal time" she teased before leaving.


	18. Chapter 16

"You two talk?" "we had to, i couldnt just leave her in the dark after she found out..." i sighed "atleast you told her" he smiled before grabbing my hand which had from some reason felt ice cold to the touch "yeah...i may have started rambling on about the things you told me..." i felt my face heat up "waaat you mean even the personal stories to?!?" he joked "Sorry baby~" i chuckled before grabbing my soup and eating it, "get..better soon so i can kiss you again" Alfred whined making me roll my eyes and fall deep into my bed after getting done eating "my poor bed missed me" i sighed and closed my eyes "Alfred?" "yeah?" he immediately replied "can we have a cat named Piglet" "why piglet?" Alfred chuckled "cause...I like the word piglet" "of course you do" he smiled but it fell soon after "so your aunt called" "when?" "while i was getting your water" he sighed "she has job for you in California" "really..." "yeah she said when you get to headquarters she'll tell you more" it was my turn to sigh now "ok im going back to sleep im not dealing with this today" i slowly raised my covers over my head as i say this "babe its not that bad" "it is..." i frowned "and dont ask to come you cant..." "okay then...when will you be back?" "two hours at most...i feel like shes gonna nag at me so two hours" "well then..." Alfred obviously didn't know the whole extent to this meeting not only will she nag about taking forever shell also mention Alfred and than they're will be a argument back and forth till the only thing she'll have left to say is get out of my office,which is why i say it'll be atleast two hours "babe scoot over" he tapped me "nooo" i whine "move or ill.." he got quiet,all i could hear was footsteps "or what im not moving" i sigh into my pillow before getting lifted off my bed and onto his lap "what are yo-" i was cut off by laughter,my own laughter, "s-stop you ass! Stop!" i choked "no you should have moved" he chuckled not loosening his grip on my waist "I-Im s-sorry!" i try and wipe away tears "Sorry for what~?" "f-for mot-not mo-" i struggled to finish my sentence"hmm?" he chuckled wearing a big smirk "M-noving-moving. God moving n-now stop please!!!" i struggled to breath,he hummed "mmm idk should i" he stopped tickling me for a moment before dropping me "fine.."he than quickly laid on the left side of my bed "You ass!" i cursed finally catching my breath and getting up and dusting myself off "should have moved sweet heart" he teased "fuck you" "its my job to fu-" "OH HELLO PETER WHAT IS IT LOVE?" I watched as Peter came in the room and Alfred freeze "I need help with my homework" "you have homework on saterday..." i ask "Its the new teacher he said we have too 'be prepared' for high school" "you have 4 more years till then tho...i think your teacher just doesnt want be a teacher" I mutter the last part "Anyways...just come here so i can help you..." i sit on my bed as Peter walks over with a packet im assuming is his homework smiling til..i see what his homework was... "Alfred are you good in math and science?" i ask breaking Alfred out of his hypnotic state "yeah why?" "because I fail science in high school...and this...this is science work..." i look back pale at the face, "its that bad huh?" "I'd rather you teach him this or else im gonna stress about the formulas.." "really?" i can see him struggle not to laugh "yeah.." i frown before scooting over so Alfred was between me and Peter "ok let me see it..." Peter nodded and gave him his packet "thank you, ok so...".

Alfred had some how made Peter and I understand every formula and corrected and explained every mistake thoroughly and by 4:30 Peter was done with his homework "Thank you Alfred!" he thanked before gathering his things and running out the room with a big grin while i was leaning on his arm "Alfred why arent you a teacher?" "because teachers get old and bitter after dealing with kids after a while" "you'll get grumpy and old if you only work for businesses" "Would it make you feel better if i work a part time job as a tutor?" I hummed a yes as a response "then ill tutor every once in a while" he looked at me with a smile.


	19. chapter 17

Its been two weeks in that span of days i had gotten the information i needed for my next job and Alfreds been able to tutoring at a public library a few streets over for neighbouring kids, and tomorrow i was leaving for the US once more and Alfreds been bugging me to tell my two brothers,"Allistor,dylan can i uh...talk to you for a moment" a earn a grunt from Allistor and a "yep~?" as they were busy cooking lunch,i was gonna tell them right then and there...but i backed out of it "im leaving after lunch" "really,mom know?" Dylan spoke up only glancing back at me before going to "yeah thats why im leaving art noon" i chuckle weakly "ahh,was there anything else you wanted to say" Allistor was oddly quiet which worried me "...no not at the moment" I backed down from telling them once more "what about you and the kid Alfreds relationship" it was more of a statement than a question i guess,either way it took me back "W..what do you mean" "Theres obviously something going on with youl two spit it out and tell us already" Allistor finally spoke up "oh uh.." i stammered "well im kind of...officially dating him heh..." i chuckle weakly "For how long?" he asked pushing on "Almost...4...ish months now.."having thought about it it may have been 3 months now but im not certain,yet and still my face was a hot mess,and turning when i hear my name be called "Arthur! The neighborhood cats here!" I heard Peter yell as he had just got back home due to Alfred picking him up "Alright here i come" i yell before looking back at my brothers who was either smiling or smirking...Allistor... "Here give her this" Dylan tossed a can of tuna at me, i catch it, "Thanks" I open the can and walk to the door clicking my tongue "hey~" I saw Alfred walk up to me outside "Hey" I smile my face still tinted with red as I feed the small white cat named Snowflake "you look ridiculously red" he chuckles bending down and placing a hand on my face cupping my cheek making me look up "I told my brothers...finally" I inform him muttering the last ppart before letting him kiss me sending butterflies to my stomach "good so i can kiss you infront of them now" he smiled before looking back at them who imma take a wild guess and say...they were watching me. "Is this why your red in the face?" he asked knowing the answer already "It was embarrassing..." "I bet you just made it embarrassing" "ughh i hate you" I push him off me and went back to feeding Snowflake "I love you too" he chuckled and got up "Oh btw...here" he took something out of his pocket and tossed it at me "you wanted it right...i uh...got it for you while i was out" he sounded flustered he probably was while he was playing cool as he walked upstairs 'cute' i thought smirking before looking at the kitten smiling with the words I love you on its nose,it was a keychain I saw while i was looking for a new phone case with Alfred two days go 'idiot you didnt have too...' i thought before grabbing my phone and and putting it on the loop i had connecting to my phone and turning my attention back to the cat "isnt he nice? He got me this it looks like you" I make a small giggle noise before flicking it making it sway,Snow meowed as if replying so i continued "Yep~! Hes one of the sweetest people in the world!" she made a annoyed meow sound before turning around and holding her head up "OTHER THAN YOU OFCOURSE!" I quickly say making her face me again,I have a sigh of relief " oh also...i was thinking of getting a kitten... When you see him or her can you protect her or him for me when im not paying attention?" I ask petting her now as she seemed to be thinking, 'so fluffy' i think "meow!" i get out of my thoughts and smile seeing her nod "thank you Snowflake" i smile before looking at the time "you better get home Ms.Rosa will get worried" I smile and watched her reply and jump off the steps into a bush that separated my parents home to Ms Rosa's.

"Its like she can understand you" My father startles me "she...can" I mumble "you believe that cat understands you.." i knew i sounded crazy to him but it didnt matter "she always has" "you need help Arthur..." he sighed,"I know dad i know" i sigh hearing him leave "but i wont fix it" i mumble to myself before also going into the house to help my brothers with whatever cooking they have left. Lunch was loud as usual Peter got scolded for not eating his carrots for the 40th time this week, Allistor got shot a disappointed look after he got done eating from mother because he was heading out for a cigarette,Dylan and Aaron were having a serious debate on if tv shows are getting worse by the day, Charlotte and I were casually arguing about god knows what i couldnt remember,and our mother,father,and Alfred...dear god...was laughing and eating having a friendlyish conversation,when everyone had got done eating Me and Alfred grabbed our things and loaded them into the car "Do you really have to go?" Peter asked as he held a basketball under his arm "sadly yes" I smile pitifully and closed the trunk "but I promise this time will be here for your birthday at least" the last job made me leave two days before Peters birthday and I can say none of us was happy about it but at least I gave him his present "yep,I promise" I grinned before hugging him tightly than letting go "when dad wakes up tell him in gone will you?" I ask he only nodded "will I've got to go tell my mom bye for me" I smile before finally getting in the car and driving off moments later.

"I wanted to ask...is Peter you biological brother?" Alfred focused on the road as he spoke to me "yeah...he's the only one in related to biologically" "the others?" "Adopted on separate occasions... My mother can't have children so they adopt" "shes...very strong, I would not want another woman as my mother" I smile before rolling down my window letting the coolish air fill the car a satisfied sigh escaped my lips as i watched stores and housings pass by with the occasional people walking by everything was quiet and peaceful.


End file.
